


Poco confiables

by PruePhantomhive



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Mutants, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma entró a las mentes de los agentes de la CIA, manipulándolos para que atacaran a los mutantes, que se negaron a unirse a la causa de Shaw. Erik y Charles llegaron a tiempo para salvarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poco confiables

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de X-Men: First Class pertenecen a Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn, Gregory Goodman, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox y Marvel Entertainment; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Charles estaba furioso y, gracias a eso, tenía la expresión más hermosa del mundo, en opinión de Erik. Ceño fruncido, ojos fieros y labios rectos. Un brazo extendido delante del cuerpo, con la mano en la misma postura que usaría un pianista para presionar las notas graves de su instrumento, y dos dedos de la mano libre presionados contra la sien.

Erik se deshizo de dos agentes de la CIA, empujándolos con su poder por medio de cierres de chamarras, botones de abrigos y hebillas de cinturones, antes de observar por encima del hombro: los cuatro hombres que se habían lanzado sobre Charles estaban petrificados en su sitio, como estatuas de hielo pintadas de color. Dios. ¡Bellísimo!

—¡Bien hecho, Charles! —vitoreó Erik, eufórico.

—¡Charles! —Exclamó Moira, reduciendo con una fuerte patada a la cabeza a un agente que había intentado atacarla—, ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¡CHARLES!

El hombre la ignoró olímpicamente —gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Erik— y corrió hacia su acompañante, que tenía sujetos a tres guardias de seguridad contra la pared, tirando de las cadenas de identificación que llevaban en el cuello.

—Buscaremos a los chicos, saldremos de aquí _sin matar a nadie_ y nos refugiaremos en un lugar donde la CIA no pueda encontrarnos, ¿escuchaste? —bramó Charles. Erik se perdió en el destello decidido que manaba de sus ojos azules, el mismo que había visto aquel día, en el lago, tras asaltar a Shaw en su yate.

—Fuerte y claro, capitán —exclamó, bromeando.

—¡Charles! —volvió a gritar Moira. El aludido hizo una mueca, pero no miró atrás.

Cuando la vía para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban Raven y los otros chicos estuvo despejada, Charles tomó la mano de Erik y lo arrastró por los corredores plagados de guardias, uno congelando y el otro empujando, siempre sujetos de los dedos con demasiada fuerza. Pronto se olvidaron de la última agente leal que quedaba en las instalaciones e intentaba seguirles el paso sin demasiado éxito.


End file.
